russelfandomcom-20200213-history
News@1
News@1 is the flagship afternoon newscast of People's Television Network in the Philippines. Shown every weekdays at 1:00 pm Philippine Standard Time, is currently anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip and Roma Agsalud. The newscast is now simulcast on radio in all Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. Airing history News@1 premiered on July 2, 2012 as part of Telebisyon ng Bayan branding, anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Czarinah Lusuegro and Ralf Rivas who were used to work in another government-owned television station IBC 13 as the Kapinoy network. However, in August 2012, Lusuegro and Rivas were replaced by newcomers Sandro Hermoso and Princess Habibah Sarip, just few weeks after its inception because of conflict in the shifts of the first two anchors. It was also the first time to have a Muslim newscaster on a national newscast in the Philippines. For a short period time, Sarip and NewsLife anchor Angelica Movido switched places as the latter joined a reality show in other network. On January 13, 2013, the program has been extended to weekends via its spinoffs News@1: The Week that Was on Saturdays with Hajji Kaamiño and Princess Habibah Sarip (which later turned as the newscast's Saturday edition wherein fresh news throughout that day were being delivered), and News@1: Junior Edition on Sundays. Unlike the weekday and Saturday editions that uses Filipino language in delivering news, News @ 1 Junior Edition uses English in delivering news.However, these editions were stopped as of May 25, 2014 and May 31, 2014, respectively. On July 22, 2013, along with News@6 and The Weekend News, News@1 has given the nnew redisigned logo and title card used throughout the news program and new opening billboard (OBB) with opening titles to challenge the new studios. Hermoso left the newscast as he continue to host Good Morning Boss on September 30, 2013. In October 1, 2013. the newscast underwent change in its anchor chair, JC Tejano joined the anchors of Cristobal and Habibah Sarip On February 3, 2014, alongside Balitaan, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News, News@1 relaunched the new opening billboard (OBB) with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, new set, news desk and new motion 3D graphic design. As of June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, News@1, together with People's Television Network Channel 4's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News) will be reformatted with new titlecards, new graphic designs and a brand new studio set design by Extremity Arts. In April 6, 2015, Tejano was replaced by Hajji Kaamiño. On September 9, 2015, broadcasts covering of the games of the UAAP was started, News@1 cuts its airtime every Wednesdays to 60 minutes, whenever the UAAP games are at hand on Wednesdays. Following Kaamiño's departure in October 5, 2015, he was replaced by Roma Agsalud. News@1 air their last broadcast in July 8, 2016 to make way for PTV News (1:00pm). Anchors *Kirby Cristobal (2012-2016) *Princess Habibah Sarip (2012-2016) *Roma Agsalud (2015-2016) 'Former' *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012) *Ralf Rivas (2012) *Sandro Hermoso (2012-2013) *JC Tejano (2013-February 20, 2015) *Hajji Kaamiño (April 6-October 2, 2015) Segment anchors *Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas *Xiao Chua - Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino *Benj Bondoc - traffic reporter as Roadtop Prince *Dennis Prinsipe - sports segment, also an anchor of PTV Sports (2015-2016) *Howard Zaleta - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV Former *April Enerio - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (2012-2013) *Earle Figuarcion - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (2013-2014) *Jesy Basco - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV (2014) *Snow Badua - Sports Ngayon, also an anchor of PTV Sports (2012-2015) Segments *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'GloBalita' - Foreign News *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Special Segments' *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment *'Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino' - Historical Commentary Segment References See also * President Aquino signs bill into law ‘revitalizing’ People’s Television Network * SEA Games coverage of PTV Sportscenter * Good Morning Boss * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings